The New Girl
by Logie-Girl15
Summary: When a new girl appears in Highland High, Beavis falls for her and guess what? She falls for him, too! But will Butt-head accept what'll happen? *SMUT* BeavisxOC. Maybe BeavisxButt-head later


This little story starts with our two favorite MTV adolecents, Beavis and Butt-head at their school, Highland High, where Van Driessan was introducing a new student.

Van Driessan: Ok, class I want you to meet a new student. Tell them your name.

?: My name is Michi.

Michi is about Butt-head's height, wearing a blue t-shirt, black shorts with a blue stripe on the side of them, with long, brown hair. Now what distinguished herself from normal girls is that instead of human ears she has Pichu ears poking from the top sides of her head and a Pichu tail that has jagged points instead of a flat part on the end of the tail.

Butt-head: Uh huh huh huh. What the hell kind of name is Michi? And whats with the ears and tail?

Beavis: ...

Butt-head: Uh, Beavis?

Beavis: ...

Butt-head: Beavis!

(slaps Beavis)

Beavis: Ahh!

Butt-head: What the hell's wrong with you?

Beavis: Heh, uh, I dont know. I was looking at Michi and I like uh, couldn't speak or move or something.

Butt-head: Uh, ok.

Van Driessan: Mm'k. Well Michi you can take a seat anywhere.

Michi: Ok.

Michi walks up to the seat in front of Beavis.

Van Driessan: Mmm, are you sure you want to sit in front of Beavis?

Michi turns around to see Beavis. Beavis sees this and looks down on his desk, blushing slightly. Michi just smiles.

Michi: Yeah, Im sure.

(bell rings)

Buzzcut: Ok you little maggots! We're gonna be wrestling today! Beavis! You're gonna be wrestling with Michi! Hopefully she'll toughen you up!

Butt-head: C'mon Beavis! Kick her ass, huh huh.

Beavis: Uh...heh, ok.

Beavis runs at Michi, who grabs Beavis' arm and flips him in the air. Michi jumps then slams Beavis with her tail. Beavis falls straight through the ground making a crater. Everyone looks at Beavis then back at Michi with astonish.

Michi: (thinking) Oh shit!

Butt-head: Woah! Cool! Huh huh huh.

(later at the hospital)

Doctor: Ok, it seems that you only have some bruises. You'll be fine. You know, your're very lucky you survived that.

Beavis: Heh, uh, ok. Thank you drive-thru.

Butt-head: Huh huh, you got you're ass kicked by a girl.

Beavis: Shut up, Butt-head, hmm heh heh.

The door opens to reveal Michi.

Michi: (concerned) Are you ok, Beavis?

Beavis: *blushes*

Michi: Beavis?

Beavis looks down at the floor, still blushing.

Michi: (sadly) I see. Your mad at me cause I slamed you into the ground. (choked up) Im so sorry, Beavis!

Beavis looks up.

Michi: (tears in eyes) Im so very sorry I caused you to be in the hospital! I didn't mean it! (crying)

Beavis: Michi...

Michi runs out of the room not saying anything else.

Beavis: (thinking) Michi...

(the next day)

Butt-head: What's with you, Beavis? You havent said anything since we were at the hospital yesterday.

Beavis: Ive been thinking.

Butt-head: Thats a first.

Beavis: Shut up Butt-head, im serious. I dont feel good or something.

Butt-head: Uh, what'd you mean?

Beavis: Uh...I think that I might feel bad about what happend with Michi.

Butt-head: Uh, oh yeah. Where do think she is?

Beavis: Probably at her house still crying that she hurt me.

(at Michi's house)

Michi: Damn, I still feel bad that I hurt Beavis, even though I dont actually know him. What could I do? ...I know! I should make him a card. I dont know exactly what he likes except judging by his shirt, I think he likes Metallica. So I should make him a Metallica card.

(next week)

Butt-head: Uh, where the hell are we going?

Beavis: To Michi's house.

Butt-head: Uh, we dont know where she lives.

Beavis: I do.

Butt-head: How the hell do you know?

Beavis: Heh, you know how I didnt walk home with you one day?

Butt-head: Yeah.

Beavis: Heh heh, I was following her.

Butt-head: Uh, why?

Beavis: I uh...just wanted to know where she lives.*laughs nervously/blushing*

Butt-head: Uh, ok? (thinking) What the hell's with Beavis? He's like, been acting weird since he saw Michi.

As they were approaching Michi's house, Michi walked out.

Michi: *blushes* Oh! Hey Beavis, Butt-head. W-what are you guys doing here?

Butt-head: He was stalking you, huh huh.

Beavis elbows Butt-head in the ribs, who wraps his arms around his chest in pain.

Beavis: *blushes* Uh, I just wanted to come and v-visit you.

Michi: *blushing* How funny. I was just gonna go to your guys' house to give you this, Beavis.

Beavis: What is it?

Michi: A get well card.

Beavis: (grabs the card) Heh, cool. Look at this, Butt-head.

Butt-head: Uh, Metallica?(thinking) Uhh, how the hell does she know that Beavis loves Metallica?

Beavis opens the card.

_Dear Beavis,_

_Im SO very sorry about what happend to you. I feel guilty. I dont know how I could ever make it up to you, so I made you this card. I know its not much but, I hope you'll accept this. I hope you can forgive me, too._

_ Love, Michi_

_p.s. I hope we can still be friends. *heart*_

Michi: (blushes) Yeah. I wanted to like, make you a get well card for accidently hurting you,(blushes deeper) and I figured you like Metallica cause of your shirt and I uh, spied on you before trying to figure out what you like and uh, can you forgive me?

Beavis: Heh, like, no problem.

Michi: *blushes* Really?

Beavis: *blushes* Heh, yeah. We're friends, arent we?

Michi: *blushes* Yeah!

Michi grabs Beavis to hug him.

Butt-head: (thinking) Uh, did she say she was 'spying' on Beavis?

Michi: *blushing deeply* Thank you so much, Beavis!

Beavis: *hugging Michi back, blushing* Heh, uh, ok.

Michi leans slowly and presses her lips against Beavis', letting her tongue slide along the seam of his lips for access. Beavis opens his mouth to let his tongue slide along Michi's, feeling eachother's sweet spots.

Butt-head: Woah! Cool, huh huh!

Both Michi and Beavis suddenly stopped and looked at eachother, blushing harder than ever.

Michi/Beavis: *blushing very deeply* Uh... *laughs nevously*

Michi: *blushing very deeply* Well, heh heh... I have to go and... do some things.

Beavis: *blushing very deeply* Yeah... heh heh, me and Butt-head have to go do something too.

Butt-head: Yeah. We're gonna score with some chicks.

Beavis: Shut up, Butt-head!

(kicks Butt-head in the nads)

Butt-head: (fall to the ground, clutching his nads)

(Michi watches this and laughs)

Beavis: *blushing very deeply* Heh heh, so yeah... we have to go to uh... Burger World. To uh.. work.

Michi: You work at Burger World?

Beavis: *blushes* Yeah. I dont like to, but its only to get some money.

Michi: (smiles)

Beavis: Yeah...

Michi: *blushes* So uh... I'll see you later... Im hoping?

Beavis: *blushes* Heh, yeah... hey uh, why dont you come over to our house.

Michi: *blushes* Sure. Uh... 7:00?

Beavis: *blushes* Cool. See ya' there!

Butt-head: Ok one: DONT ever kick ME in the nads, butt-wipe. And two: Why the hell did you invite Michi over to our house?

Beavis: She's my friend. Why wouldnt I?

Butt-head: Uh...

Beavis: Exactly.

Butt-head: (thinking) What?

(later)

(the door knocks)

Beavis: *blushing* Ahh! She's here! Uh, Butt-head! How do I look?

Butt-head: Uh, like a dumb-ass? Uh huh huh.

Beavis: (walking to the door/opens door) Shut up!

Michi: Hey Beavis!

Beavis: *blushes* Hey Michi!

Beavis grabs Michi's arm and runs to his room and locks it.

Butt-head: Beavis is gonna score, huh hu-uh...wait a minute.(thinking) I-is Beavis really gonna score? ...No way! Beavis will NEVER score. Well...Michi seams really into Beavis, I should peak inside Beavis' room, to see what'll happend.

Once inside, Beavis turns around and presses his lips against Michi's. Michi returns the favor and kisses him back. Beavis eventually started to move his hands around Michi's body, unhooking her bra. Michi removed her shirt and Beavis' shirt. Beavis brings Michi to his bed and removes her shorts and panties. Michi crouches down and pulls his shorts down a bit to reveal his 7 inch member. Michi starts rubbing up and down his member while slowly taking it in her mouth.

Beavis: (moans) M-Michi...d-dont stop.

Michi starts going faster and applying new moves like swirling her tongue around the head and bobbing up and down.

Beavis: (moans) M-Michi...I-Im gonna cum!

Beavis' load spurts out into Michi's mouth, who swallows it all.

Butt-head: (peaking through; thinking) Holy shit!

Beavis grabs Michi and lays her on her back. Beavis removes his grey shorts and thrusts into Michi.

Michi: (moans) B-Beavis! H-harder! Faster!

Beavis: Heh, uh okay. I-if you say (moans) _so..._

As Michi said, Beavis went faster and deeper, just literary pounding her with every bit of energy(and love) he had inside him.

Beavis: I-Im gonna...!

Before Beavis could finish his sentence he came into Michi, which made her cum, too. They both collapsed, breathless, while Beavis pulls out of her. They finally spoke after a few minutes.

Michi: (breathing) W-well...th-that was very fun. _(Im not a virgin anymore! Yes!)_

Beavis: *breathing* Yeah..._(I finally scored!)_

After a few more minutes, Michi turns over to go to sleep. Beavis turns over and wraps an arm around Michi, cuddling her.

Michi: I...I love you, Beavis.

Beavis: *blushes* I uh, love ya too, Michi, heh heh.

As they drifted off to sleep, Butt-head slowly closed the door, carefully not to wake them, and walked back to the couch.

Butt-head: (thinking) It happend. It actually happend. Holy shit, I wasnt expecting that bunghole to score...well maybe with a guy but NOT a chick at least. T-this is too weird. Something's wrong...this shouldnt've happen. Something's up with Michi...I dont think she cares for Beavis as much as she says. *face palms himself* What the hell am I thinking? I dont care about that dumb-ass, with his blond hair, his ocean-blue eyes, his fixiated stare, his under-bite, his love for fire, and the way he acts and LOOKS...*drools* W-wait a sec. What the hell AM I thinking of NOW? Im NOT attracted to that stupid, butt-munch. I love girls not guys. Then again, there is something about him that you cant get enough of. *blushes* I-Im over thinking this. I need some sleep.

Butt-head lays his head on his side of the couch and soon falls asleep muttering the words 'Beavis' and 'Michi'.

* * *

**Ok the character Michi is me. Yeah I said it. ME! I have a bit of a crush on Beavis but I dont care hes CUTE! And the charcters I think are out of character since Im not allowed to watch the show.**


End file.
